A Fishy Secret
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily is hiding a secret. It involves friends in Australia. How will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Locked In A Room

Emily

4:52. And where am I? In my room. I finished hanging up tarp, cardboard and everything on my windows. I got dinner and a drink by my bed. I got my laptop. I was video chatting with my friends in Australia. I opened it up and logged in. Cleo was logged on.

"Hey Cleo." I said.

"Hey Emily. Were setting up. I know you're an hour ahead so how did the set up go." Cleo asked as she set the laptop down and grabbed some black tarp.

"Fine. My friends think I am anti-social with how much I am staying in my room." I complained. _2 years ago on a vacation, my father took me to Mako Island. He set up a picnic and I went exploring. I found a cave and went swimming. Of course it was at night and a full moon. Then I grew a tail. The next day I noticed Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella trying to avoid getting wet at the aquamarine park. I saw Cleo get wet and she ran off. The others followed her. Including me. I then saw her grow the same kind of tails as me. She and the others looked at me shocked._

"_Don't worry. I wouldn't dare tell unless I wanted to be dissected too." I said. I saw some water on her tail and touched it. 10 seconds later my tail appeared. And that is how I became a mermaid._

I looked back at the screen.

"I wish this was easier…." I said.

"Well you're the one on the other side of the world. We are here to protect each other. And if by some chance you do get blank we will convince you to come here and we will take care of this." Emma said reassuring me.

"I hope." I said.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Is Lewis there yet?" I asked anyone who would answer me.

"Yeah. He is upstairs sealing the water pipes and stuff." Rikki said.

"That's good. What about you with school?" Bella asked.

"Oh um….okay I guess." I said. I never told them about being a ranger. That is a huge secret I have to keep from them.

"What are your friends doing?" Rikki asked.

"Nothing really. I can't really hear anything. Maybe they went to look at the full moon thinking I am asleep." I explained.

"I doubt it. That's not something people usually do…." Cleo said. She started typing something. Then her message popped up:

_Cleo says:_

_Grab sunglasses, go to the door, and open it. They may be listening to our conversation._

_Emily says:_

_Okay._

I grab a pair of the moon-proof glasses that Lewis sent me, off my desk and put them on. I then head to the door. I open it quickly and look in the hallways. I see Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Jayden in the hallways.

"What are you guys doing!?" I snapped at them.

"What's with the crazy glasses?" Mike said pointing at the only thing that is preventing me from seeing the moon.

"Why are you spying on me!" I snapped at them ignoring Mike.

"We needed to know why you always stay in your room 2 nights a month." Mia explained.

"Just please leave me alone. I just need some time to myself." I said. I went back into my room and lock the door. I plug in headphones and take off my glasses.

"Sorry about that. People here in this house are starting to annoy me." I said.

"People here annoy me too." Rikki agreed.

"HEY!" Zane, Lewis, Bella, Cleo, Will, and Emma exclaimed.

"-but I tolerate them." Rikki said.

"Nice save." I said to her.

They all sat down on the couch. I looked at them. They looked tired.

"So, how's Ash?" I asked Emma.

"Busy. He is out with his family tonight." She said.

"Hey, he loves you." Bella said.

"Bella's right. He loves and cares about you long before he knew you weren't an everyday girl" Cleo said.

"So does this mean I can tell my friend?" I asked with a huge smile.

"I don't know Emily. We don't know them." Lewis said.

"But I do. I know them more than you do. May not be a good point but it's my point. They are very loyal." I said. I smiled.

"We know but we can't meet them." Cleo said.

"You are able to swim, right Emma?" I asked. They may still be at my door.

"Um….Yeah….." Emma said confused.

_Emily says:_

_They may still be at my door. That's why we're not using specific words._

They nodded,

"How about a competition. If I swim 70 meters deep in 5 minutes, you come here. If I don't, I go there and somehow convince my friends to come." I said. They got what I was saying.

"Oh sure. How about we skip the competition. I hurt my…..shoulder. We will just come there." Emma said.

"Sure Em." I said with a smile.

"I better check out hotels…..shouldn't I?" I asked.

"No problem Emily. I will. I want to be more supportive of this group. I will pay for travel and hotel." Zane said looking at Rikki. I heard they broke up but got together. Rikki wanted Zane to be more supportive. I wasn't going to not accept this. Plus it's better. The beaches here are always populated except for a spot which isn't easy to describe.

"So, we on for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me just ask my dad." Cleo said pulling out her phone.

"I have to ask my parents." Emma and Bella said.

Everyone was basically saying they had to ask. What's great is we got an okay from the boys and Cleo's father had said yes. I just had to talk to my friends and convince them that I will be okay at a hotel.

"Let me just go make sure with my umm….grandfather. He is taking care of me." I said.

They nodded and I grabbed my glasses.

I went out into the living room. Thank god no windows! I looked at them all.

"So I have a very important question that you should probably say yes to if you want me to keep up in my training and work harder. Here it goes: Can I go to a hotel?" I asked.

"You live here. You don't need to go to a hotel." Ji said.

"I want to tour the city. Can't I take a few days off?" I begged. I pulled off my glasses. I gave them my puppy dog eyes no one can resist.

"Oh Ji, stop being so hard on her, give her the day off." Mike said.

"Fine. You can have a week. That's it!" Ji said. I smiled and walked off back to my room after putting my glasses back on.

"That's a yes!" I said happily.

"My mom said its fine." Emma spoke.

"My mom said it's cool." Bella said.

"My dad said it'd do me some good. After all, I am staying at a hotel." Rikki said. I smiled.

"How many rooms?" Zane asked.

"2 for the girls, 2 for the boys." I said.

"So 4?" Zane asked. I nodded.

"I am so happy were on vacation!" Cleo said with enthusiasm.

I smiled and nodded.

I heard a knock at the door as the door opened. It was Mike….and the full moon.

Author Note: I won't be updating for a few days. But here is the first chapter of A Fishy Secret. I may upload The Child later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Moon and Meet

Emily

Mike put something on the floor.

"It's an apology gift from all of us." Mike said.

I nodded, not caring about the gift.

"Hey Mike, do you want to go swimming?" I asked.

"NO!" Cleo, Emma, Lewis, Bella, Zane, Rikki, and Will shouted from my computer.

"Em, it's too late to go swimming." He said. He closed the door.

"Emily, how about you come here. We will go swimming with you." Lewis said.

"Will you?" I said excited.

"Just come to Australia. Come to Emma's house. Zane, Will, Ash, and I will go swimming with you." Lewis said. I nodded.

"And you have to get pass your friends. Pretend to be sleepwalking. Don't tell your friends where you are going. Make sure you swim here in privacy." Lewis said. I nodded.

I put my laptop on the bed. I got up and started to walk as if I am sleepwalking. I walked to the front door and opened it.

"Emily, where are you going?" I heard Jayden ask. I kept walking out the door. They got up and followed me.

Jayden

We all got up and followed her. Kevin said it's not safe to wake a sleepwalker. She walked to a cliff with water below. It was about midnight so it was hard to see. She dove into the water. Kevin dove in after her. We saw something orange swim away. I think it was orange. Kevin came back up for air.

"She isn't down here!" Kevin said.

"Where could she have gone?" I asked. We looked around then went back home. She was video chatting some people. They may know where she has gone.

Emily

I swam to Emma's dock. The boys were there.

"Come on guys. Let's go swim." I said.

"Emily, I think the girls want to join you. They want you to come inside so they can get ready to go swim with you." Zane said. I nodded and held my hands out for them to help me up. The grabbed my arms and pulled me onto the dock. The put me in a wheel chair and covered me with a blanket.

We started to wheel up to the house. We got inside and they looked at me.

"Thanks guys. Alright Emily, let's play a game first." Rikki said.

"Okay, how about…let's swim to Mako!" I said.

"How about Monopoly first?" Cleo asked.

"Fine!" I said giving up.

I woke up. I got up and went to get something to drink. I ended up in a closet. Where am I? I exited the closet and looked around.

"Hello?" I said looking around. I then saw Cleo, Emma, Bella, Lewis, Zane, Rikki, Will, and Ash on the floor asleep. I must have gotten moonstruck and was persuaded to come here. They are good!

"Emma. Rikki. Bella. Cleo!" I said trying to wake them up.

"5 more minutes." Rikki whined.

I went to wake Cleo.

"What Emily?" Cleo asked groggily.

"Did I get moonstrucked?" I asked.

"Yes. Now let us sleep." Cleo said.

"Lewis!" I said. I went over and woke him up.

"When they wake up tell them I went home. I may have to explain somethings. Get to Paranorma city by 8 pm." I said. He nodded and I left. I swam through the waters and arrived at the secluded part of the beach.

I got up and waited to dry. Moments like these I wished I had Rikki.

After waiting for a long time for my tail to dry, I got up and started to run home. I saw everyone in the common room. I wish this was how it was back in Australia. Wide awake. But sadly, no.

"Hey guys." I said. I then went to my room. They stopped me.

"Where were you?" Ji asked.

"Umm…what did you see me last do?" I asked.

"We saw you dive into the waters." Mia answers.

"Oh…I umm….I started to swim to a motel and stayed the night. I woke up, paid, then came back here, and here I am." I said.

"I find that hard to believe." Jayden said.

"Well it is. Now I am going to pack. I am going to a hotel to go sightseeing." I said. They nodded and let me go. I went to my room and saw my laptop. I started to pack my bag. Once I finished packing my bag, the gap sensor went off.

"Oh come on!" I shouted at it. I ran out to see them leaving. I shrugged and followed them. They lead me to a boardwalk.

_I have to be extra careful. I may fall into the water or something and I don't know if my suit will prevent me from getting wet._

__A nighlok came into view. AND HE WAS WET! He was starring directly at me with an evil grin.

"Yellow." The nighlok said stretching the word.

"Hey, nighlok! Don't you ever learn!" Mike said.

"I haven't forgotten you guys. My moogers will keep you busy." The nighlok said. Moogers emerged from gaps. They started to fight everyone but me leaving me open for the nighlok to attack me. He came running at me. I grabbed my sword and striked.

That didn't stop him. It picked me up. I screamed. He put something into my arm. It was pulled out.

"PUT HER DOWN!" I heard Mia shout. I looked over and saw her running towards me.

"Okay." The nighlok said. He threw me into water.

_Great. Just excellent!_

I quickly swam under the boardwalk so I was out of sight. I can hear my friends calling my name and the nighlok laughing evilly.

"I'm fine!" I shouted at them.

"Where are you?" Mike shouted.

I looked around and bit my lower lip.

"I am looking for my umm….shoes! Never want to leave junk in the oceans!" I said.

_I am also looking for my legs to appear once I dry._

"Kevin is coming down to help you." Jayden said.

"No! I am good! Trust me on this!" I said.

"Okay, fine Em." Jayden said. I looked above and saw them starting to attack the nighlok.

I pulled myself up to the sand under the boardwalk. I waited for my tail to dry. I sighed. This is so boring! RIKKI! I NEED YOU!

"Emily!" I heard Rikki, Cleo, Emma, Bella, Zane, Lewis, Ash, and Will shout. I turned in their direction. They couldn't see me but were searching for me.

"Under here! Quick!" I shouted. They heard my voice and climbed the wall. They ran over to me. Rikki dried me. We ran back and climbed over the wall.

"Em!" I heard Jayden shout.

I turned around and saw the nighlok gone.

"Dude, how did you dry so fast!" Mike said.

"I um….I used hot sand?" I tried.

"Emily, where were you? You said you would meet us at the airport!" Cleo said.

"I got a little caught up. Plus you never said you were here or leaving." I said.

"Check your phone." Emma said.

I grabbed my phone and saw 32 new messages.

"Sorry guys." I said to them. They nodded.

"Emily, do you mind introducing us to your…friends?" Jayden said.

"Oh right….well this is Rikki. You 2 would get along Jayden. Both very stubborn. This is Cleo. She is more of the middle lady. She solves problems within our group. You and Mia would get along very well. Here is blondie named Bella. Mia and Bella would get along very well talking about singing. Emma, very loyal. She and Kevin would work great. This is Lewis. Our groups scientist. Lewis and Kevin are similar. This is Zane. He used to be the bad spoiled rich boy. But now, he spoils Rikki and is actually a good boy. This is Ash. He loves horses and I would consider him most like Mike. Very competitive and trying to make everything more fun. This is Will. He and Kevin would get along. They both love swimming. Well, Will dives. But you have to swim." I said.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to finish packing. Did you guys bring your things?" I asked. Cleo nodded in response.

"Were just going home to grab my bags. Then we are going to our hotel." I said to Jayden. He sighed. We began walking as a group. No one was speaking.

"Emily." Zane said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I booked 4 rooms. I got one room with 3 beds. The rest just have 2 beds." Zane said.

"Okay, cool. Girls with girls, boys with boys." I said.

Jayden was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Jayden." I said. He quickly shook his head.

"Huh, what?" He said. I rolled my eyes. We arrived at the gate.

The gate doors open and we walked in. Zane was looking at Ji's motorcycle.

"Who's ride? It's awesome." Zane said enthusiastically.

"It's mine. And who are you." Ji said.

"I am Zane Bennett sir. I am a friend of Emily." Zane said holding his hand out.

"Zane." I warned.

"Zane, let's just follow Emily. That way we can get to the hotel and talk privately. There are some things Emily should know." Rikki warned.

"Have a good day sir." Zane said. We followed the others into the house. We went to my room. I quickly unlocked the door. I opened the door and I looked around. Something was off. Someone's been in here.

"Hold on." I said. I looked around. Something was missing on my end table. My photo album. No!

"Something is missing. Something important." I said.

"What?" Rikki said.

"My photo album. It served as a Diary. It had pictures and everything of us. Luckily, I used codes." I said.

'Who would have taken it?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Just stay here. I will be right back." I said to them.

I walked out and into the common room. Everyone was standing there. They were talking.

"Emily, they need to leave. They can't see anything." Jayden said realizing I have came into the room.

"First, I want to know who took my photo album." I snapped.

"No one has been in your room. It's been locked all day. We don't have access to your room." Ji explained.

"If I find out any of you taken it, I am quitting this team." I said.

"It's only a book of pictures!" Mike said.

"Are you admitting to taking my photo album?" I snapped.

"No. You're getting worked up over this." Mike snapped.

"That book was my life. It had all my secrets. All my life. All my memories." I snapped at him. I turned around and went back to my room. This was important. If they crack the code, they will know everything.

"What now?" Lewis said.

"I think I scared my friends enough today. Let's just get out of here. Where are your bags?" I asked.

"Already at the hotel. You're rooming with Bella and Rikki." Cleo said.

"Were going to have lots of fun Bells and Rikki." I said. They smiled.

"We are a good combo." Bella agreed.

"Are we planning on going to a water park?" I said. Everyone looked at me like I was stupid.

"I'm just kidding guys." I said.

"Okay, well let's get going." I said. I grabbed my bag and faced them.

"By the way, thanks so much about bringing me to Australia!" I said.

"What are friends for?" Rikki said.

"To poke each other with straws? To keep Secrets?" I asked.

"Alright. Well let's just get going." Cleo said.

"Okay. But how about we swim, boys boat?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Are you sure you can make that?" Emma asked.

"I think so. It will probably be about 5 minutes but if Cleo can keep it in shape so I can concentrate the rest of my energy onto making it metal I should be fine." I said. They sighed and nodded. We went to the beach. We found a secluded hidden spot. Cleo morphed the water to form a boat. I concentrated on metal. The bottom started to turn into metal. I kept concentrating harder. Almost there. I was now trying to make seats. A few minutes later they appeared.

"That is awesome!" Will said.

"Hop in." I said. The girls and I dived into the water and started to race to the port that that is near the hotel but abandoned. The others were winning, far up ahead. I started to feel weak. My world started to become dark.

Cleo

We arrived at the port. We couldn't find Emily. We looked at each other and dived under looking around desperately for Emily. We swam back up with no sign of Emily. Where was she?

The boys pulled up in the boat.

"I thought we were meeting at the port." Lewis said.

"We are but we can't find Emily." Emma said.

"She's not with you guys?" Zane asked.

"No." I replied.

"We will help you find her." Will says.

"No. You don't have scuba gear and it's deep here." Bella said.

"Just wait here. If something happened I want you here." Rikki said. We then dived into the water and followed the way we came.

We saw her out cold on the sandy floor. We speeded towards her and brought her to the surface.

"Zane! Lewis! Will! Ash!" We shouted.

"What?" They asked boating closer to us.

"Help us get her into your boat. She was knocked out." Rikki said.

They pulled her up into the boat. They used a towel to dry her. She moaned.

"Let's get her to the hotel then let her grandfather know she is sick or something." Emma said. I nodded. We swam back to the shore, the boys following closely, but gently, behind. Rikki dried us off. Emily wouldn't dry off!

"Please be okay Emily!" I begged.

"She should be fine. Using that much of her power may have drained her." Lewis said.

"But why won't her tail disappear?" Bella asked.

"Maybe something happened so it won't go away?" Will said.

"What could have possibly happened?" Rikki said.

Emily

I felt a huge headache. Where was I?

I looked around. I was in a room. I sat up and looked around.

I saw Rikki and Bella in beds near mine.

"Rikkkki. Belllllla." I moaned.

"go away." Rikki moaned.

"Rikkkkki!" I said again.

"Wait, Emily?" They asked in unison.

"Why does my head hurt? What happened?" I asked.

"We found you out cold. You were underwater." Rikki explained while Bella ran out of the room.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know….Lewis tried to test to figure out why but we had no luck. He doesn't have an answer…." Rikki said.

"Call my friends please. I need to let them know." I said. They grabbed my phone and started to dial.

"Hi, this is Rikki. Emily said to let you know she is sick…." Rikki said.

"No, no fever. She has the symptoms but no fever. Like what? Oh, her skin is hot but her temperature is normal. She hasn't eaten yet. Her eyes are dilated and her skin is pale." Rikki said.

She hung up and turned to me.

"They're on their way over. Meanwhile, they said to get you to eat and drink something. Is there anything you would like?" Rikki said. Cleo, Bella, Emma, Will, Ash, Lewis and Zayne entered.

"I don't want to eat. My stomach feels strange. I'd rather not." I said.

"Can we get you something to make you more comfy?" Cleo asked.

"No, I'm fine, I promise. It's just…..I feel strange." I said.

Then there was a knock at the door.

So I think 16 pages should be enough. I won't update for a little bit because this story isn't on my top list. It may be short but what's wrong with Emily?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Blood Test

Emily

Ji came back in a little while later.

"Emily, what happened before you were found under the docks?" Ji asked me.

"Found? Docks? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Just what I thought. She has sudden amnesia and seems to be getting ill. I will have to figure out what happened." He said.

"Can we speak to her in private please. We need to ask her some private questions." Rikki asked.

"Sure. Maybe you can help her." Ji said. He walked away with the rest of my friends.

"Okay Em. Where did we first meet?" Rikki asked.

"An Aquamarine park. Cleo got wet. I told you about my secret which turned out to be the same secret you had." I said.

"Alright, and what secret would that be. Write it down." Emma said. She handed me a paper. I wrote down one work: Mermaid.

"Here." I said.

"Correct." Emma said.

"Why can't I remember anything other than you guys and my family?" I asked.

"We're not sure Em. But those guys in the other room you can trust." Lewis said.

"I can remember their names. It's still hazy though." I said.

"Okay, just don't tell them about the secret. If it becomes serious, we will tell them." Bella said.

"Okay." I said.

TIME SKIP!

It's been a couple of months. I can only remember Zane, Lewis, Will, Ash, Bella, Cleo, Rikki, and Emma. I can't remember anything else.

Jayden

Emily hasn't been healing. We destroyed the nighlok that caused this. Ji says something is blocking her from healing. He doesn't know what. We may have to send her to Australia to keep her safe. She has tried to escape many times because she doesn't know who we are. She seems to remember her friends though. We were sending her off tomorrow. I can't imagine the pain Serena is going through. Emily doesn't remember her.

Tonight I was in charge of watching Emily. I was bringing her dinner to her. I opened the door and sat down the tray on her lap. She readjusted herself and the water spilled. She looked up at me with horror in her eyes. Ten seconds later something appeared at the bottom of her blankets. It was orange. Her blanket got bigger, like something under it popper it up.

"Emily?" I asked staring at her legs.

"Yeah?" She asked trying to hide herself more.

"What is this?" I asked pulling up the blanket. I saw something I didn't expect. A tail. A real mermaid tail!

She didn't respond. I wouldn't either. One of her biggest secrets exposed to who she doesn't know.

"Em, listen, I won't tell anyone, but what is this?" I asked.

Her computer beeped.

"Give me." She said pointing to her computer. I nodded and handed it to her. She opened it and accepted a chat.

"Hey Emily." A familiar female voice said.

_Cleo_, I instantly thought,

"Hey guys. Listen, I have a problem." Emiyl said eyeing me.

"What's wrong?" Emma said.

"Jayden figured it out. I don't know what to do!" I cried out.

"Relax Em. Can we speak to him?" Bella said.

She handed me the computer. I held it, using my arm as support.

"I'm not going to tell anyone but I have to tell my friends. This is possibly what is preventing Emily from remembering her friends and family." I said.

"Lewis can take care of it. We can't let anyone know." Rikki said.

"We need to find a compromise. We believe something happened to her." I said. I looked at Emily. She looked weak.

"Like it or not I have to tell. She is getting weak." I said to them quickly showing them Emily.

"Ji!" I shouted. I set the computer down and tried to get Emily to wake up.

"Em, please, wake up!" I begged.

"JI! SOMEBODY! HELP!" I shouted out. Ji came running in. He saw her and ran out to get his medical supplies.

"Emily!" Mia shouted coming over to her.

"Emily! Wake up!" She said trying to shake her awake.

"Be careful Mia. We don't know much about her Mermaid side. Something could happen." I said. 

"Hello! We can tell you everything there is to know. Like how about the fact it seems like she will be stuck like that for the night unless you dry her. And it needs to be done fast. If not, she is stuck with it for the night." Rikki said.

"Mia, towel!" I said. She grabbed a towel and we started to dry her. The tail disappeared and she started to moan.

"Emily, you're okay. Listen to my voice." I said.

"Lewis? Zane? Will? Ash?" She called out

"No Em, it's Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Mia, and Ji. Remember?" I asked.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" She cried out. She tried to push us away.

"Emily, it's okay. We're here." I said. She didn't calm down. Ji came in with a needle. He put it in her skin and drew some blood. He then walked away. A few minutes later he came back in.

"Something's going through her bloodstream." He stated.

I sighed.

So no updates for a little while. I am too tired to write. Bye! :p


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lewis's Test

Cleo

We put the microphone on mute.

"I am going over there. Emily is hurt, it may have something to do with your mermaidness. It may also effect you guys. Zane, Ash, Will, are you guys joining?" Lewis said.

"Lewis, you can't!" I said.

"Why?" Lewis asked concerned.

"Because Lewis, We are picking her up in an hour." Emma said.

"Oh, I am asking for the blood then. How are you all feeling?" Lewis asked.

"Fine." I moaned. I sat back down. I turned the mic on.

"Can you guys send Emily over? Lewis has a theory. It's a private theory." I asked.

"No, she can't leave now. We have our own theory." Jayden said. He clicked hang up and logged off. I moaned.

"We're going over there." Rikki said. She ran out of Will's place and dived into the water. We sighed and followed.

We quickly swam to Paranorma city. We dried off and ran to Emily's house, following the route we took last time.

We, I should say Rikki, didn't knock. She bursted in. We followed her.

"Emily!" She shouted. Rikki protected Emily. No one knows why.

"Help!" We heard Em shout. We followed her voice and found her being pinned while the old dude tried to get her to drink something.

"Get away from her!" Bella shouted. I used the water in the cup and turned it into a tentacle. I smacked Kevin, Mike, and Jayden off of her. They were defenseless. Emma froze the water.

"Here's a tip, don't mess with mermaids." I said. I looked up at them all, iced to the ceiling.

"Jayden." Mia urged.

"No, not while they're here." Jayden stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Em. It's okay. Let's get you back to Australia. Lewis is going to help you remember your friends. Okay?" Rikki asked helping her out of the bed.

"But I want to stay with you." She said.

"Sorry Em. But you have people here who love you. We have to get your memory back." Rikki said hugging the girl. We left and dived into the waters.

Jayden

"Did those girls just kidnap Emily?" Mia asked confused.

"I think they did….." Mike said.

I used my symbol to get us all down from the ceiling. We all landed with a thud.

So I am sorry about the update (even though I updated a few days ago.) but I can't update every day since Highschool is giving me a LOT of homework. I can update every other week a lot because I get no homework due to being in a vocational school. So next week, starting Monday, updates should come faster. If not, I am too busy. (I am in the newspaper club, robotics, signing up to be on student council, Movie club….now you know how busy I am…) so yeah…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Why Emily Can't Remember

Lewis

After getting a sample from Emily, I did some testing. The stuff in her blood stream doesn't seem to affect her at all.

I went to grab my water bottle. I smirked.

I put some water in the sample and looked at it again. Her whole body, including the blood must alter when getting wet. And it seems like it aggravates what's in her blood. I saw static and electricity. That must be what is making her forget. But why is it making her forget those people? It doesn't make sense.

"Cleo." I said.

"Yes, Lewis?" She said.

"Ask Emily basic questions. I want to know what main category she is forgetting." I said. She nodded and left the room.

I opened my laptop. I immediately got a call from Emily. I pressed answer, curious as to who was on the other end. I got Ji, Kevin, Mike, Jayden, and Mia.

"She's fine. I did figure out that in her blood, when she morphs into a mermaid, her blood gives an electrical charge. It could be the cause of why she is forgetting things." I said.

"We want her home. Now." Jayden said.

"Look, she is safe, and she is going along with what we say, you guys had to wrestle her to get her to calm down. We gotten her to take medicine, She thinks you guys are the enemy. I don't know why. That's what I am trying to figure out." I said.

They all exchanged worried looks.

"Can-can we speak to her?" Jayden asked.

"Let me check with the girls. They've been protective of her. They won't even let me near her." I said with a small laugh. I would never understand their sibling bond when they're not even sisters.

I got up and walked towards Emily's current room. She was staying at my place since my parents were gone.

"Cleo, her friends want to speak to her." I said.

"No, they can't. Emily is too fragile. She barely knows her family. She's going to freak out." Cleo said.

"Cleo, what is that?" I asked looking at her arm.

"Emily just scratched me, that's all. She scratched us all a few times. She was just upset about leaving and was scared." Cleo replied.

"She scratched you all?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Alright, this is serious now. I am going to call the boys. Stay here." I said. I walked off and grabbed the phone. I dialed Ash, Zane, and Will. I told them to come over ASAP.

"Sorry about that. By any chance…..no, that's too out of the way. You guys have school….." I said.

"What? We're homeschooled." Mia said.

"Did Emily scratch you at all, like enough to draw blood?" I asked.

"She scratched me once, not enough to draw blood. Her nails aren't that sharp." Mike said.

"You're not a merman, right?" I asked.

"I think I would know if I was." He said.

"Alright, was she ever attacked?" I asked. If she was attacked, and needed to be sedated with drugs it may have caused this.

"Yes, she was attacked the day you came. Something was put into her arm and thrown into the water." Kevin said.

"Do you know who attacked her?" I asked.

"A ni- a monster." Mike said.

"What was put into her arm? Do you the drug or anything?" I asked.

"No clue. Your guess is as good as ours." Jayden said.

Xandred

"Is it working?" I asked.

"Yes, she is forgetting the rangers and the samurai life, soon she will be able to be taken. She is starting to think the rangers are her enemy." The nighlok responded.

"Where is she now?" I asked. The yellow ranger is bait to get the red ranger into a trap. I need to know that sealing symbol. Either that or destroy him.

"She is in Australia, she is surrounded by friends."

"Repeat that sentence." I said angrily.

"She is in Australia, she is surrounded by friends" He said again confused.

"How is her being surrounded by friends going to help us!" I snapped.

"They can't fight. The worst they can do is attack with water. If I need to attack again, I can cause her to forget them as well." He said. I smirked. This will work out.

"Go after her, The rangers can't protect her, they won't know. Her friends will be taken by surprise. Make sure those friends fall under the same spell. Females. Most likely mermaids. They will work against the rangers." I said.

"Yes master Xandred. Don't worry, soon they will be under your control." He said diving off the ship. I nodded with a smirk.

I do now have a facebook page, the link is on my profile. Feel free to check it out ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The attack

Lewis

There was a knock at the door.

"Hold on a second." I said to them. I went and answered. A monster stood there.

"W-What are you!" I screamed.

"I am a nighlok, here to cause you misery. I want the females!" The monster snapped. He pushed me inside and walked through the house, me too shocked to fight back.

CLEO

A monster entered the room. We all stood up, except for the boys and Emily.

"Get Emily out of here!" We shouted at the boys.

"GO away!" Rikki snapped.

"I am here to reunite you with your best friend." The monster said. I saw water near by. I made it go at the monster. Emma froze it around him. Rikki melted it to a high temperature. Bella turned it into hot gel.

"Not as hot as the Sanzu." The monster said.

He ran towards us and put a needle in Rikki and my arm. He then ran to Emma and Bella.

He injected the same stuff into their arms. He then splashed water on us. We all changed into mermaids. I tried to use the water to get Emma to freeze him. I felt dizzy. I then blacked out.

Rikki

I saw Cleo drop her head to the floor. I had to fight. I saw the monster go to pick Cleo up. I used the moisture on his skin and heated it up. He seemed immune to it. I looked around and saw Emma and Bella's hands were outstretched like they were using their powers but their heads were on the ground. They were knocked out. I immediately stopped using my power. I made the connection. Emily had used her power a few times when she didn't even know it. It made her forget. It made her black out. It caused her to black out underwater.

The monster smirked at me.

"Aren't you going to make sure I don't take your friends?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"So you're giving me permission to take your friends?" The monster asked.

I shook my head. He didn't have my permission.

"Well sorry sweetheart, I am taking them. You have no say in this." He said. Then red fish faced creatures swarmed in. I watched as 6 came in and paired up to take away my friends.

"Where is the blonde girl?" The monster asked coming towards me. He held my child so I will look directly at him.

"I don't know!" I said.

He threw my head towards the ground. He started to walk to the living room, the way the boys exited with Emily. I saw some bright lights. Then the monster signaled something to the fish faced creeps. I tried to protest but they left. They left through cracks in the ground. I sighed. I can't use my power.

"HELP!" I screamed. I knew the boys must be awake or something.

"HELP!" I repeated. Zane came in and saw me.

"Help." I said with tears.

He grabbed a towel and started to dry me.

"Did that monster take your powers away?" He asked.

"No. If I use them, I forget things and I pass out." I said. I got my legs back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trapped

Emily

I woke up from my sleep. Last thing I remember is going to sleep as the boys put me on the couch.

I looked around, I wasn't on the couch. I was in a cave. My feet were locked down.

I examined my surroundings; I saw Cleo, Emma, and Bella. Their feet were chained down too.

"Guys, wake up!" I said to them. They didn't move. I was looking for a pebble. I needed to wake them up. I was scared and confused. I found a pebble and threw it at Cleo's head. I tossed it lightly so it wouldn't hurt her. She moaned. I saw her eyes open and look around panicked.

"Cleo." I said worried.

"Em? What happened? How did you get here?" She asked.

"Wake everyone else. You don't remember? You guys picked me up from that evil place." I said. She sighed and shook her head.

A monster entered the cave. I stared at him, I was terrified.

The monster looked and smirked at me. He approached me.

"Do you know who you are yellow ranger?"

"N-No, please don't hurt me. I will do anything!" I begged.

He grabbed some water bottles from the far corner of the room and splashed me. Cleo caught it in mid-air. I looked at the chains. Then I looked at Cleo. She looked like she was in pain. I held my hand out towards the chains. They broke apart. I got up. I felt dizzy. I fell to the floor, hitting the water on the way down and half way through, growing a tail.

I blacked out.

Christine, Don't. You'll regret it later. People love you. Whatever you do, don't do something you regret. You may want to do that, but don't. It's never the way out. (sign up for a account, this way you can tell me why you're feeling like this, like what caused this, and I can help you sort it out) But you have a sister who loves you. You have parents, just it's not worth to cause yourself this trauma. I won't approve the review to keep it private just don't. It can lead to some problems. If you skip meals it'll lead to disorder, if you do other stuff, it can lead to serious issues, like death. Speak to a guidance counselor about this. Speak to your parents. If you need anything else, pm me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Searching For Help In All The Right Places

Rikki

"So, who do we call when our friends were kidnapped by monsters?" I asked.

"We can help. Emily is someone Special. The yellow ranger. We're all rangers." Jayden said.

"Okay, that I sort of believe. But what would monsters want with a mermaid?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, what can mermaids do?" Kevin said.

"Emily can make anything out of water into any kind of element, Cleo can make water look like something or into balls and throw them, Bella can make water into jelly, Emma can make it ice, I can heat things. We all got another power dealing with elements like wind, fire, and water. When We see the moon we can't control remember anything." I said.

"That's probably why. They can probably convince her to destroy or attack the city." Mia sighed.

"I can counter act their powers. There's only 1 of me. That is the problem." I said.

"They'll most likely try to destroy us first. They always try, always fail. But with Emily and her friends, the city may be in danger. We never had to fight water before." Kevin said.

"I'll be over in the morning." I said.

Emily

When I came to I was on a floor. It was a boat. Monsters were nearby. I saw my friends closeby.

I tried to crawl to them, that's when I realized my tail was there. There were burns on my stomach.

"Okay, bring them to the mountain, We need them to see the moon." I heard. A few fish faced creeps and a nighlok picked us up. He brought us to a mountain and placed us on the ground, facing the mountain. He then woke the girls up. The moon came out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Moonstruck

Emily

The glorious moon.

"I want you to bring a reign of terror on Paranorma city. Go and attack. Make sure you make them cry. Make them all cry." The nighlok said.

"We want to swim!" I snapped.

"They don't want you to swim. Not at all. They want you to hate swimming. If you stay with us, you can swim all day long. As long as you destroy the rangers and strike terror into the hearts of the citizens." The nighlok ordered.

"Then can we swim?" Cleo asked.

"Of course. We have a river, full of water you can swim in all day." It said. He then pushed us into the water.

Sorry for the shortness. I am really nervous. A man has been watching me! (I TOLD MY MOM, SHE THINKS I AM PARANOID...)


End file.
